Monkey Without A Cause
by Jaded122000
Summary: This one is great. Abo and Aladdin are in modern times, and Abo is crazy! Rated PG-13 for drinking and mild violence.
1. Default Chapter

Monkey Without A Cause  
By, Michael Cicione  
  
DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, EXCEPT MEANIE MOE, AND JOSIE.  
  
Rated: PG-13 For Drinking And Violence.  
  
Starring:  
  
Abo, who is a killer monkey and.well.is just a killer monkey.  
  
Aladdin, who is Abo's owner. He hates Abo very, very much.  
  
Meanie Moe, who is a gasman. He hates the world. He carries around any kind of weapon you could probably ever think of.  
  
Josie is also a gasman. He is the opposite of Meanie Moe. He is very kind and generous. His gas station is across the street from Meanie Moe's gas station. Meanie Moe hates him more than anyone.  
  
There are more guest stars in this story. It is just a surprise of who it will be!  
  
AND NOW! TO THE STORY!!!! WHOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOO!!!! ______________________________________________________ Chapter One: Twenty and A Halfy Beers.  
  
It all begins in an old, smelly, and dirty house at the South Jersey Shore in the month of June. We see that inside; the house has a (so-called) living room with half a couch, one broken lamp, and a chair with the padding eaten out of it. We see a young man named Aladdin sitting in the old, musty chair, watching Leno.  
  
Aladdin - (Looks at his watch) Oh, crap! It is 11:30! Only 15 more minutes until he gets home! Why can't I just have one night without HIM? ARGH! (Looks around the living room.) Look at this place! It's a disgrace! (Grabs a Swiss Cake Roll, stuffs it in his mouth, throws the box across the room, and sees it break a window.) Man, I never thought a cardboard box was that strong! AWESOME! It probably is that our windows are made of the cheapest glass imaginable. Oh, what was I saying again? Oh yea. This house is a total disgrace! I mean look at the-  
  
A crash noise is heard outside.  
  
Aladdin - OH NO! He's home! (Looks at the door, just to see it get ripped of it's hinges and thrown out the broken window by a crazy monkey. It is Aladdin's roommate) ABO! What are you doing home?  
  
Abo - (Staggers into the doorway holding a six pack) JABOO! (Staggers up to Aladdin) I want a sponge baff Awaddi! With cheesy on the side!  
  
Aladdin - What? You reek of liquor! (Looks at the six pack in Abo's hand and points to it) What is that?  
  
Abo - (Throws up on the floor) Beer.  
  
Aladdin - What happened to the car? I cant believe I let you drive it to.to.Where did you go anyway?  
  
Abo - (burps) Well, me was going to see a movie, but me finds a bar just up the road. So me hung out at that place for 5 hours.  
  
Aladdin - How many beers did you have? And what happened to the car?!  
  
Abo - Me had only.(starts counting his fingers) twenty and a halfy beers.  
  
Aladdin - TWENTY AND A HALF! How did you even get home?  
  
Abo - (points out the door)  
  
Aladdin - (Looks out the door and sees his car across the street with its roof ripped off and seaweed covered all over it.) WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR!?  
  
Abo - Spongeybob did it!  
  
Aladdin - Oh, I bet! SPONGEBOB did it! Now I have to go to Josie's gas station tomorrow and get my car fixed! In the condition the car is in, it is gonna cost close to three thousand bucks to get it repaired! I don't even have that kind of money! Maybe Josie will give me a discount. The only thing is, Josie is one hour away. Well.We are still going tomorrow.  
  
Abo - JABOO! JABOO! (Grabs the broken lamp and throws it at Aladdin.)  
  
Aladdin - HEY! You almost hit me! (Gets up, grabs the drunk monkey, and throws him in it's room, which is pretty much like a jail cell, because the room has bars instead of a door, it is all cemented, it has a toilet, and it has a bed with no mattress because Abo ate it) Now have fun you stupid monkey!  
  
Abo - NOOO! Let me out! JABOO! (Passes out)  
  
Aladdin - (walks into his room, which is the only nice room in the house because Abo gets a strong electric shock if he tries to walk into the room. Aladdin lays on his soft mattress and yawns.) Tomorrow we go to the gas station and get my stinkin' car fixed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Spongeybob did it.  
  
Abo - JABOO! JABOO! Me want outy! (Starts running around in his room and starts shaking the bars.)  
  
Aladdin - (Gets up from his bed and looks at his watch.) ABO! It is 5:00 in the morning! (Gets up and walks to Abo's room just to see him grab his bed and slam it on the cement floor and smash it into hundreds of little pieces.) Oh, that's great. Now you don't have a bed. I hope you are happy! What do you want anyway?  
  
Abo - Me want outy! NOW!  
  
Aladdin - FINE! I am never going to get back to sleep anyway. I would love to keep you in there forever, but I am kind enough to let you out. (Pulls open the bars.) Now, be good.  
  
Abo - Me want breakfasty! Me want eggys and bakey and sausagey and cerealy and milkey and-  
  
Aladdin - Now way! You go and cook your own breakfast! Besides, all we have to eat is one half of a granola bar. You ate everything else.  
  
Abo - JABOO! (Runs into the kitchen, which has cabinets with no shelves or doors on them, a broken fridge, and a stove that even if you try to light the burner, the whole thing will catch on fire.)  
  
Aladdin - Oh great, he is in the kitchen. Now he is jumping into the cabinet and eating my half of the granola bar. And now he is ripping one of the two doors of the fridge and throwing it out the window. I love my life. I really do. I have to take a pee. (Walk's into the bathroom, which looks so horrible, it is indescribable.) Okay! Who put a bowling ball in the toilet?! I am not even going to ask. Hey Abo, do you remember what happened last night? (Walks into the kitchen.)  
  
Abo - NO!  
  
Aladdin - Well, look across the street at the car! YOU RUINED IT!  
  
Abo - (looks outside) Oh yea. I remember what happened.  
  
Aladdin - Well, what happened?  
  
Abo - Spongeybob did it.  
  
Aladdin - I bet! That's what you told me last night.  
  
Abo - But he didy!  
  
Aladdin - No he didn't!  
  
Abo - Yes he didy!  
  
Aladdin - Yea.Right.Spongebob is just a stupid cartoon! You watch way too much television!  
  
Abo - well, he did do it!  
  
Aladdin - Give me a break! Come on. It is 7:30. Lets go to Josie's gas station and get the car repaired.  
  
Abo - But I thought Josie's place was not a repair shoppy.  
  
Aladdin - It is also a repair shop. So is Meanie Moe's gas and repair shop just across the street. But Meanie Moe just needs mental help. I went there once, and I was three cents short for gas, and he pulled out a knife and a machine gun and pointed them both straight at me. Luckily, I found fifty cents in my shoe or I would not be here right now. Come on. Let's go. (Puts a leash on Abo, so he does not get away.)  
  
Abo - Get this thingy off of me!  
  
Aladdin - (Pulls Abo to the car. The car looked like I was in the ocean for hours. It was soaked and smelled like seawater and feces.) Get in! (Jumps in and pulls Abo in.)  
  
Abo - I don't want to go!  
  
Aladdin - Too bad! (Starts up the car. The engine sounds like it is ready to explode.) Hey, at least it still works. Kind of.I guess. And now! To Josie's! (Pulls the car out and drives down the road.) 


End file.
